Generation Break
"Generation Break" or "GB" for short (ジェネレーションブレイク Jenerēshon Bureiku) is a keyword introduced in G Trial Deck 1: Awakening of the Interdimensional Dragon and G Trial Deck 2: Divine Swordsman of the Shiny Star. It appears within a red/white hexagon followed by a specified number; / / How it Works A "Generation Break" ability remains active, or it can be used, only when the total number of face up G units on both your (VC) and G zone is equal to or more than the specified number. For example, one G unit on your (VC) + two face up G units in your G zone is equal to three face up G units in total. List of Cards Angel Feather Grade 0 *Black Candle, Azrail ( ) *Black Report, Ridwan ( ) *Doctoroid Refros ( ) *Surgery Angel ( ) Grade 1 *Black Bomber, Malik ( ) *Doctoroid Premas ( ) *Doctroid Remnon ( ) *Drill Motor Nurse ( ) *Nurse-cap Dalmatian ( ) Grade 2 * Black Dream, Zabaniya ( ) *Black Slice, Harut ( ) *Laser Clutcher, Ke'el ( ) *Medical Bomber Nurse ( ) *Nurse of Broken Heart ( ) *Treatment Nurse ( ) Grade 3 *Black Shiver, Gavrail ( ) *Mobile Ward, Healing Palace ( ) *Requiem Pegasus ( ) *Retractor Sarakiel ( ) Grade 4 *Black Seraph, Gavrail ( ) *Holy Seraph, Raphael ( ) Aqua Force Grade 0 *Blue Wave Dragon, Dagger Master Dracokid ( ) *Officer Cadet, Alekbors ( ) *Officer Cadet, Andrey ( ) *Officer Cadet, Cyril ( ) *Kelpie Rider, Mitros ( ) Grade 1 *Battle Siren, Melania ( ) *Battle Siren, Orthia ( ) *Battle Siren, Stacia ( ) *Dispatch Mission Seagull Soldier ( ) *Flash-roll Commando ( ) *Gundiver Dracokid ( ) *Mind-eye Sailor ( ) *Railgun Assault ( ) *Violent Shooter ( ) *Whirlwind Brave Shooter ( ) Grade 2 *Battle Siren, Adelaide ( ) *Battle Siren, Nicoletta ( ) *Battle Siren, Rohde ( ) *High Tide Sniper ( ) *Hydro Lance, Tzanis ( ) *Magnum Assault ( ) *Marine General of the Sonic Speed, Nektarios ( ) *Saberflow Sailor( ) *Tear Knight, Timos ( ) Grade 3 *Batteryboom Dragon ( ) *Blue Wave Dragon, Anger-boil Dragon ( ) *Jockey of the Great Sea, Skyros ( ) *Marine General of the Wave-slicing Sword, Max ( ) *One Who Surpasses the Storm, Thavas ( ) *Strikehead Dragon ( ) *Titan of the Trench Patrol ( ) Grade 4 *Blue Wave Marshal Dragon, Tetra-boil Dragon ( ) *Storm Dominator, Commander Thavas ( ) Bermuda Triangle Grade 0 *Dreamer Dreamer, Kruk ( ) *Finger Magic, Mako ( ) *First Lesson, Akari ( ) *Jump to the Water Surface, Amelie ( ) Grade 1 *Beware of Surprises, Almin ( ) *Full Throttle Idol, Lurie ( ) *Garland Blossom, Ayna ( ) *Secret Smile, Puumo ( ) *Superb New Student, Shizuku ( ) *Sweet Paradise, Manya ( ) Grade 2 *Admired Sparkle, Spica ( ) *Ideal Walking Weather, Emilia ( ) *Top Gear Idol, Sanya ( ) *Unbelievagirl, Potpourri ( ) *Victory Appeal, Filie ( ) Grade 3 *Little Princess, Himari ( ) *Miracle Voice, Lauris ( ) *Sincere Girl, Liddy ( ) Cray Elemental Grade 1 *Light Elemental, Peaker ( ) *Snow Elemental, Hjaco ( ) Dark Irregulars Grade 0 *Monochrome of Nightmareland ( ) *Werfleder Ordonnaz ( ) Grade 1 *Combust Vampir ( ) *Lunatic Masquerade ( ) *Visionary Gemini ( ) Grade 2 *Doppel Vampir ( ) *Flying Librarian ( ) *Knife Conductor ( ) *Squallmaker Vampir ( ) *Three-in the Dark ( ) *Tragic Claw ( ) Grade 3 *Frosty Steeple ( ) *Nine Break Hustler ( ) *Scharhrot Vampir ( ) *Sweet Predator ( ) Dimension Police Grade 0 *Cosmic Hero, Grandhop ( ) *Cosmic Hero, Grandseed ( ) *Cosmic Hero, Grandskold ( ) *Dimensional Robo, Daishoot ( ) *Operator Girl, Reika ( ) Grade 1 *Cosmic Hero, Grandranger ( ) *Cosmic Hero, Grandreef ( ) *Cosmic Hero, Grandvehicle ( ) *Cosmic Hero, Grandwagon ( ) *Dimensional Robo Operator, Yuka ( ) *Magical Inspector Tulpe ( ) Grade 2 *Cosmic Hero, Grandfire ( ) *Cosmic Hero, Grandkungfu ( ) *Cosmic Hero, Grandrifter ( ) *Cosmic Hero, Grandsub ( ) *Dimensional Robo, Daijet ( ) Grade 3 *Cosmic Hero, Grandgurdy ( ) *Great Cosmic Hero, Grandbazooka ( ) *Great Cosmic Hero, Grandgallop ( ) *Great Cosmic Hero, Grandmantle ( ) Grade 4 *Legendary Dimensional Robo, Daikaiser Leon ( ) *Super Cosmic Hero, X-gallop ( ) Gear Chronicle Grade 0 *Brass-winged Gear Hawk ( ) *Chrono Dran ( ) *Gunnergear Dracokid ( ) *Steam Battler, Ur-Watar ( ) *Steam Worker, Kuda ( ) *Tick Tock Worker ( ) *Vainglory-dream Gear Cat ( ) *Wakey Wakey Worker ( ) Grade 1 *Brasswing Dragon ( ) *Cornerstone Gear Turtle ( ) *Gear Pony Aware of Twilight ( ) *Mist Geyser Dragon ( ) *Parallel Barrel Dragon ( ) *Steam Fighter, Mesh-he ( ) *Steam Fighter, Ur-ningin ( ) *Steam Fighter, Ur-Zaba ( ) *Steam Maiden, Danish ( ) *Steam Maiden, Lasina-bel ( ) *Steam Maiden, Melem ( ) *Steam Rider, Burnham ( ) *Steam Soldier, Alu ( ) *Steam Worker, Etana ( ) *Summit Crest Gear Wolf ( ) *Tick-away Dragon ( ) *Timebreak Dragon ( ) Grade 2 *Clockfencer Dragon ( ) *Drain Valve Dragon ( ) *Gear Goat Loitering in Ruins ( ) *Glimmer Breath Dragon ( ) *History-maker Dragon ( ) *Iron-fanged Gear Hound ( ) *Lost City Dragon ( ) *Steam Fighter, Amber ( ) *Steam Fighter, Galumu ( ) *Steam Knight, Lugal ( ) *Steam Knight, Mudal ( ) *Steam Maiden, Merianna ( ) *Steam Maiden, Ishin ( ) *Twinmaser Dragon ( ) *Twice-talented Gear Hound ( ) *Upstream Dragon ( ) Grade 3 *Brasschain Dragon ( ) *Breastflare Dragon ( ) *Chronofang Tiger ( ) *Chronojet Dragon ( ) *Classicgun Dragon ( ) *Dimension Expulsion Colossus ( ) *Divergence Dragon ( ) *Fate Wheel Dragon ( ) *Metalglider Dragon ( ) *Reform-calling Gear Eagle (( ) *Square One Dragon ( ) *Steam Battler, Kug-Bau ( ) *Steam Fighter, Balih ( ) *Steam Knight, Ilku ( ) *Steam Knight, Ubara-tutu ( ) *Steam Maiden, Elul ( ) Grade 4 *Chronodragon Nextage ( ) *Interdimensional Dragon, Bind Time Dragon ( ) *Interdimensional Dragon, Chronoscommand Revolution ( ) Genesis Grade 0 *Dreaming Dragon ( ) *Fetter of Leather, Leyding ( ) Grade 1 *Claimer Harry ( ) *Deity of Smithing, Hephaestus ( ) *Mythic Beast, Hati ( ) Grade 2 *Flying Lapwing ( ) *Mythic Snake, Jormungand ( ) *Unappeasable Biter, Gleipnir ( ) Grade 3 *Deity of Dreams, Neiros ( ) *Goddess of the Hearth, Hestia ( ) *Mythic Beast, Fenrir ( ) Grade 4 *Mythical Destroyer Beast, Vanargandr ( ) Gold Paladin Grade 0 *Gigantech Ringer ( ) *Knight of Early Dawn, Coel ( ) *Player of the Holy Pipe, Herry ( ) *Rising Lionet ( ) Grade 1 *After-glow Liberator, Belinus ( ) *Coolgal ( ) *Knight of Blooming Sun, Jeffry ( ) *Knight of Red Day, Runo ( ) *Sleimy ( ) Grade 2 *Bullrgal ( ) *Fhamgal ( ) *Holy Mage, Pwyll ( ) *Knight of Evening Glow, Capoir ( ) *Knight of New Sun, Catillus ( ) *Knight of Spring's Light, Perimore ( ) *Law-abiding Knight, Cloten ( ) Grade 3 *Bladecross Lion ( ) *Dawngal ( ) *Lofty Head Lion ( ) *Sunrise Ray Knight, Gurguit ( ) *Veteran Knight, Danvallo ( ) Grade 4 *Sunrise Ray Radiant Sword, Gurguit ( ) Granblue Grade 0 *Forbidden Space Banshee ( ) *Mick the Ghostie and Family ( ) *Undying Departed, Grenache ( ) Grade 1 *Headstart Zombie ( ) *Lord's Shadow, Sultana ( ) *Sea Rumble Banshee ( ) *Skeleton Underling Pirate ( ) *Sword Master Mimic ( ) *Witch Doctor of the Powdered Bone, Negrobone ( ) Grade 2 *Dragon Corrode, Cemetery Dragon ( ) *Pirate Swordsman, Colombard ( ) *Skeleton Cannoneer ( ) *Witch Doctor of Languor, Negrolazy ( ) *Witch Doctor of the Rotten Sea, Negrorook ( ) Grade 3 *Dragon Undead, Bone Dragon ( ) *Ghoul Dragon, Gast Dragon ( ) *Mighty Rogue, Nightstorm ( ) *Sleepless Skipper, Blackgick ( ) *Undead Knight of the Cursing Spear ( ) *Vampire Princess of Night Fog, Nightrose ( ) Grade 4 *Mist Phantasm Pirate King, Nightrose ( ) Great Nature Grade 0 *Pencil Koala ( ) *Protractor Orangutan ( ) Grade 1 *Label Pangolin ( ) *Mohican Hyena ( ) Grade 2 *Crayon Tiger ( ) *Malicious Saber ( ) *Set Square Penguin ( ) Grade 3 *Contradictory Instructor, Tusk Master ( ) *Famous Professor, Bigbelly ( ) Kagerō Grade 0 *Inspire Yell Dragon ( ) *Lizard Hero, Undeux ( ) *Lizard Soldier, Veira ( ) *Serrated Dracokid ( ) *Wyvernkid Ragla ( ) Grade 1 *Dragon Dancer, Marcel ( ) *Dragon Knight, Mafdi ( ) *Dragon Knight, Mahmit ( ) *Dragon Knight, Monireth ( ) *Dragon Knight, Pharrell ( ) *Dragon Knight, Roya ( ) *Dragon Monk Gyokuryu ( ) *Dragon Partner, Monica ( ) *Follower Dragon Maid, Reas ( ) *Lizard Soldier, Bellog ( ) *Spear of the Flame Dragon, Tahr ( ) *Volcano Gale Dragon ( ) Grade 2 *Armor of the Flame Dragon, Bahr ( ) *Berserk Lord Dragon ( ) *Demonic Dragon Berserker, Putana ( ) *Dragon Knight, Imahd ( ) *Dragon Knight, Jabad ( ) *Dragon Knight, Nadim ( ) *Dragon Knight, Ruhlen ( ) *Dragon Knight, Tanaz ( ) *Emperor Dragon Knight, Nehalem ( ) *Radiant Dragon ( ) *Twilight Arrow Dragon ( ) Grade 3 *Amber Dragon, Midnight ( ) *Dragon Knight, Basuit ( ) *Dragon Knight, Soheil ( ) *Dragonic Blademaster ( ) *Dragonic Overlord "The Legend" ( ) *Double Perish Dragon ( ) *Heroic Saga Dragon ( ) *Spherical Lord Dragon ( ) *Wyvern Strike, Garugy ( ) Grade 4 *Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Blademaster "Taiten" ( ) *Transcendence Divine Dragon, Nouvelle Vague L’Express ( ) Link Joker Grade 0 *Neon Messiah ( ) *Spawn of the Spiral Nebula ( ) Grade 1 *Dark Metal Chameleon ( ) *Divide Monk of the Shattering Fist ( ) *Lady Battler of the White Dwarf ( ) *Lockbreaker, Riddle Biter ( ) *Providential Child of Gravitational Collapse ( ) *Protosun Dracokid ( ) *Sacrifice Messiah ( ) Grade 2 *Arrester Messiah ( ) *Awaking Messiah ( ) *Blast Monk of the Thundering Foot ( ) *Gyre Flower, Dark Chakram ( ) *Heavymaterial Dragon ( ) *Lady Battler of the Gravity Well ( ) *Meteor Monk of the Force Foot ( ) *Starholder Dragon ( ) *Sunset Edge, Duskblade ( ) Grade 3 *Alter Ego Messiah ( ) *Cradle of the Stars, Stellar Maker ( ) *Lady Battler of the Accretion Disc ( ) *Lady Gunner of the Neutron Star ( ) *Mirror-world Lion ( ) *Wings of Phenomenon, Wingmatter ( ) Grade 4 *Genesis Dragon, Trans-else Messiah ( ) *Original Deletor, Egorg ( ) Megacolony Grade 0 *Earth Dreamer ( ) *Young Executive, Crimebug ( ) Grade 1 *Scissor Finger ( ) Grade 2 *Buster Mantis ( ) *Charming Mutant, Sweet Cocktail ( ) Grade 3 *Intimidating Mutant, Darkface ( ) *Longhorn Hunter ( ) Grade 4 *Force Spear Mutant Deity, Stun Beetle ( ) Murakumo Grade 0 *Chain Sickle Stealth Rogue, Onifundo ( ) *Stealth Dragon, Hiden Scroll ( ) Grade 1 *Stealth Beast, Charcoal Fox ( ) *Stealth Fiend, Lake Diver ( ) Grade 2 *Stealth Dragon, Runestar ( ) *Stealth Beast, Emissary Crow ( ) *Tenjiku Stealth Rogue, Dokube ( ) Grade 3 *Stealth Fiend, Nyudo Cloud ( ) *Stealth Rogue of Revelation, Yasuie ( ) Grade 4 *Ambush Demon Stealth Rogue, Yasuie Tenma ( ) Narukami Grade 0 *Dragon Dancer, Vianne ( ) *Harbinger Dracokid ( ) *Wildrun Dragoon ( ) Grade 1 *Chain-bolt Dragoon ( ) *Wyvern Strike, Pyglma ( ) Grade 2 *Cloudmaster Dragon ( ) *Desert Gunner, Kojin ( ) *Desert Gunner, Shoran ( ) *Heat Blade Dragoon ( ) *Rockclimb Dragoon ( ) *Voltage Horn Dragon ( ) Grade 3 *Blitz-spear Dragoon ( ) *Dragonic Vanquisher ( ) *Jaggy Shot Dragoon ( ) *One Strike Two Hits Djinn ( ) Grade 4 *Conquering Supreme Dragon, Dragonic Kaiser Warning ( ) *Conquering Supreme Dragon, Dragonic Vanquisher "VOLTAGE" ( ) Neo Nectar Grade 0 *Bud Maiden, Ho ( ) *Cosmos Pixy, Lizbeth ( ) *Maiden of Daybreak ( ) *Maiden of Delphinium ( ) *Peach Orchard Maiden, Elmy ( ) *Spring-Heralding Maiden, Ozu ( ) Grade 1 *3 Apple Sisters ( ) *Af Roccoli ( ) *Cherry Blossom Blizzard Maiden, Lilga ( ) *Coral Berry Squire ( ) *Early-flowering Maiden, Pia ( ) *Gardener Elf ( ) *Knight of Transience, Marehope ( ) *Maiden of Canna ( ) *Maiden of Sweet Berry ( ) *Pure Maiden, Katrina ( ) *Warrior of Grief, Onion ( ) Grade 2 *Cropmaker Dragon ( ) *Flower Chamber Maiden, Salianna ( ) *Grace Knight ( ) *Greenshot Elf ( ) *Ideal Maiden, Thuria ( ) *Knight of Transience, Maredream ( ) *Maiden of Flower Screen ( ) *Maiden of Gladiolus ( ) *Maiden of Lost Memory ( ) *Wheelwind Dragon ( ) *Wisteria Knight ( ) Grade 3 *Cornflower Flower Maiden, Ines ( ) *Crystalwing Dragon ( ) *Full Bloom Dragon ( ) *Maiden of Flower Pistol ( ) *Maiden of Frilldrod ( ) *Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha ( ) *Red-leaf Dragon ( ) *Vegetable Avatar Dragon ( ) Grade 4 *Ranunculus in Glorious Bloom, Ahsha ( ) Nova Grappler Grade 0 *Energy Girl ( ) *Extreme Battler, Kabutron ( ) *Extreme Battler, Runbhol ( ) *Perfect Referee, 2.99 ( ) Grade 1 *Aura Baller ( ) *Extreme Battler, Headstrong-battle ( ) *Extreme Battler, Malyaki ( ) *Final Wrench ( ) *Kumar the Destroyer ( ) Grade 2 *Babyface, Narcissus ( ) *Cool Hank ( ) *Extreme Battler, Arbarail ( ) *Extreme Battler, Gunzork ( ) *Extreme Battler, Sazanda ( ) *Magical Gambler ( ) *Master Kungfu ( ) Grade 3 *Envoy of Righteousness, Crystaldevil ( ) *Extreme Leader Mu-sashi ( ) *Extreme Leader, Raybird ( ) *Exxtreme Battler, Danshark ( ) *Exxtreme Battler, Victor ( ) *Muscle Shriek ( ) Grade 4 *Meteokaiser, Victor ( ) Nubatama Grade 0 *Stealth Dragon, Onibidoushi ( ) *Stealth Rogue of the Wintry Wind, Kamojigusa ( ) Grade 1 *Stealth Beast, Aramatatabi ( ) *Stealth Dragon, Chigiregumo ( ) *Stealth Rogue of Running Off, Ichinose ( ) *Stealth Rogue of the Mirrored Moon, Tsubakuro ( ) Grade 2 *Stealth Beast, Kibamaru ( ) *Stealth Dragon, Hashiribi ( ) *Stealth Dragon, Nibikatabira ( ) *Stealth Rogue of Night Fog, Miyabi ( ) Grade 3 *Stealth Beast, Hagurejishi ( ) *Stealth Dragon, Kegareshinmyo ( ) *Stealth Dragon, Shiranui ( ) Grade 4 *Rikudo Stealth Dragon, Tsukumorakan ( ) *Rikudo Stealth Rogue, Atagolord ( ) Oracle Think Tank Grade 0 *Magical Calico ( ) *Nebula Witch, NoNo ( ) *Imperial Shrine Guard, Hahiki ( ) Grade 1 *Able Neil ( ) *Beamshower Turtle ( ) *Diviner, Kuebiko ( ) *Imperial Shrine Guard, Sumiyoshi ( ) *Tankman Mode Morningstar ( ) Grade 2 *Diviner, Kuroikazuchi ( ) *Diviner, Shinatsuhiko ( ) *Imperial Shrine Guard, Akagi ( ) *Rigid Crane ( ) *Tankman Mode Beamcannon ( ) Grade 3 *Battle Sister, Mille-feuille ( ) *Flip Croony ( ) *Supreme Heavenly Battle Deity, Susanoo ( ) Grade 4 *Dragon Destroyer Battle Deity, Kamususanoo ( ) *Lord of Guidance, Wakahirume ( ) Pale Moon Grade 0 *Cat Knight in High Boots ( ) *Dreaming Bicorn ( ) *Happiness Collector ( ) *Prankster Girl of Mirrorland ( ) Grade 1 *Acrobat Bear ( ) *Cutie Paratrooper ( ) *Hoop Master ( ) *Intensely Sweet Clown ( ) *Moonlight Melody Tamer, Betty ( ) *Nightmare Doll, Juliet ( ) *Obsidian Beast Tamer ( ) Grade 2 *Bad Eater Clown ( ) *Card Dealer, Jacqueline ( ) *Crescent Moon Juggler ( ) *Daydream Tone, Arny ( ) *Dreaming Pegasus ( ) *Flying Peryton ( ) *Intensely Spicy Clown ( ) *Sinhalite Beast Tamer ( ) Grade 3 *Artilleryman ( ) *Beauteous Beast Tamer, Alexis ( ) *Breathing Coatl ( ) *Burstlaugh Dragon ( ) *Flying Manticore ( ) *Masked Magician, Harri ( ) *Mirage Sword, Judy ( ) Grade 4 *Dragon Masquerade, Harri ( ) *Dreamiy Axel, Milward ( ) *Jester Demonic Dragon, Lunatec Dragon ( ) Royal Paladin Grade 0 *Encourage Angel ( ) *Jumpgal ( ) *Resurgent Knight, Stius ( ) *Sarugal ( ) *Shining Knight, Millius ( ) Grade 1 *Archer of Heaven’s Tower ( ) *Battlesong Angel ( ) *Gigantech Shot Putter ( ) *Headwind Knight, Selim ( ) *Hope Keeper ( ) *Knight of Powercharge ( ) *Knight of Reform, Pir ( ) *Milky Way Unicorn ( ) *Scouting Owl ( ) *Sonicgal ( ) Grade 2 *Counteroffensive Knight, Suleiman ( ) *Knight of Fragment ( ) *Knight of Refinement, Benizel ( ) *Knight of Twin Sword ( ) *Shyngal ( ) *Skillful Knight, Jedd ( ) *Techgal ( ) *Transmigration Knight, Brede ( ) Grade 3 *Aurashooter Dragon ( ) *Blue Sky Knight, Altmile ( ) *Knight of Greatspear ( ) *Knight of Light Order ( ) *Knight of Sincerity ( ) *Militaristic Knight, Marianus ( ) *Model Knight, Orhan ( ) *Sanctuary Guard Arc ( ) *Sanctuary Guard Guarantee ( ) Grade 4 *Divine Knight of Rainbow Brocade, Clotenus ( ) *Transcending the Heavens, Altmile ( ) *Transmigratory Dragon, Holy Squire Dragon ( ) Shadow Paladin Grade 0 *Bassinet Knight, Oscar ( ) *Cursed Eye Raven ( ) *Fullbau Brave ( ) *Knight of Meditation, Mac Nessa ( ) *Mage of the Rogue Eye, Arsur ( ) *Promising Knight, David ( ) Grade 1 *Abyss Summoner ( ) *Arduous Battle Knight, Claudas ( ) *Black Chain Spirit Dance Formation, Kahedin ( ) *Blitz Knight, Bolfri ( ) *Dark Heart Trumpeter ( ) *Darkquartz Dragon ( ) *Decipherer of Prohibited Books ( ) *Hidden Edge Crow ( ) *Knight of Sagacity, Gonvar ( ) *Night Sky Eagle ( ) *Sabmyu ( ) Grade 2 *Black Chain Flame Dance Formation, Hoel ( ) *Bloodstained Battle Knight, Dorint ( ) *Dark Night Maiden, Macha ( ) *Darkpride Dragon ( ) *Dark Saga Painter ( ) *Fiercebau ( ) *Greymyu ( ) *Knight of Brawn, Grosne ( ) *Knight of Solemnity, Balberith ( ) *Scornful Knight, Gyva ( ) Grade 3 *Blaster Dark "Diablo" ( ) *Dark Great Mage, Badhadh Caar ( ) *Deathspray Dragon ( ) *Demon World Castle, Totwachter ( ) *Supremacy Dragon, Claret Sword Dragon ( ) *Overbearing Knight, Gilvaese ( ) *Whirlwind of Darkness, Vortimer "Diablo" ( ) Grade 4 *Dark Dragon, Spectral Blaster "Diablo" ( ) Spike Brothers Grade 0 *Devil Watch ( ) *Mecha Analyzer ( ) Grade 1 *Cheer Girl, Lucy ( ) *Frog Raider ( ) *Moodmaker Nyanrook ( ) *Untouchable, Milly ( ) Grade 2 *Axe Diver ( ) *Cobalt Impulse ( ) *Genie, Lamp Receiver ( ) *Heave Wheeze ( ) *Wink-killer Misery ( ) Grade 3 *Bulldozer Dobe ( ) *Dudley Jessica ( ) *Hive Maker ( ) *Exceptional Expertise, Rising Nova ( ) Grade 4 *Great Villain, Dirty Picaro ( ) *Shootdown King, Miracle Ace ( ) Tachikaze Grade 0 *Baby Camara ( ) *Coelamagnum ( ) Grade 1 *Barrier Dragon, Styracolord ( ) *Cold Dragon, Freezernyx ( ) *Savage Foxy ( ) Grade 2 *Accel Tiger ( ) *Beam Dragon, Apatomaser ( ) *Blade Dragon, Jigsawsaurus ( ) Grade 3 *Emperor Dragon, Gaia Emperor ( ) *Rage Dragon, Tyrannobrute ( ) Grade 4 *Absolute Ruler, Gluttony Dogma ( ) *Destruction Tyrant, Twintempest ( ) Frequently Asked Questions #Question: If after satisfying the condition for GB skill, the number of face-up cards in my G zone is reduced, making the conditions of GB become unsatisfied, what happens? Answer: This depends on the number of face-up cards in the G zone you have already, and how many are needed for your units to still function, as well as when you reduced the number. Let's say your vanguard is Grade 3; If you satisfy the condition for a GB2 skill, have that skill go off all the way through until its timing window is closed, and then reduce the number, your skill will still have activated completely, since you have fulfilled the conditions of the skill and the timing passed while being fulfilled. However, if you only have 1 G unit face-up in the G zone, and have a unit(s) with a GB1 skill, and reduce the number before their skills can activate, then you cannot activate their GB1 skills since there is no face-up G unit anymore. #Question: Do the units chosen for the cost of G Assist count towards the number of face up G units? Answer: No, they do not. They are not counted for the satisfaction of the condition for GB as they are not on (VC) nor G zone. Category:Keyword Category:Card mechanics Category:Generation Break